In today's microcontroller's, a manufacturer of a microcontroller usually provides the customer with a handful of predefined power modes. These power modes cannot be customized. Additionally, these predefined power modes are for settings for the whole microcontroller and do not offer customers independent control over particular blocks of the microcontroller.